


The Same

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: ''Go! Gather others for our master to control. Bring them here,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to the crowd within a large tent. He smiled while he stood in front of the alien with many tentacles and eyes known as Unity.





	The Same

I don't own Superman TAS characters.

 

 

''Go! Gather others for our master to control. Bring them here,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to the crowd within a large tent. He smiled while he stood in front of the alien with many tentacles and eyes known as Unity. Reverend Amos Howell's eyes settled on Unity's new servants. People with thin tentacles growing out of their foreheads. Some tentacles emerged from the mouths of others. His eyes were wide the minute he viewed something odd.

A young man glanced at other people before he stepped back. The one without the tentacle. The one with wide eyes.

A large smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face. A smile that revealed long teeth. ''Not one person should be different near Unity,'' he said to the man. 

The crowd turned to the man and approached him. Two people stood in front of the tent's opening. Tentacles emerged from their mouths and wrapped around the man. The last victim was going to be the same as the others. One with Unity. Controlled by Unity. 

 

THE END


End file.
